


When Naruto makes Sarada orgasm 15 times

by chaosmo



Series: Pounding Sarada [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: 13 years-old Sarada, 43 years-old Naruto, Animated GIFs, Basically this is just Naruto's pounding hard into Sarada's wet folds all night long, Embedded Gifs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Height Differences, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Squirting, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Pounding Each Other, Sarada's really into pleasure, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Squirting, Strong Orgasm, Underage Masturbation, gifs, nsfw gifs, underage squirting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Ketika seorang bocah perempuan 13 tahun yang gemar bermasturbasi dipertemukan dengan seorang pria 43 tahun yang hiperseks. Naruto sudah 3 bulan tinggal dengan mereka. Bila Sasuke mau mendengar dengan seksama suara aktifitas yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sarada, maka ia bisa mendengar bunyi daging bertepukan sepanjang malam.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Pounding Sarada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964839
Kudos: 40





	1. When Naruto in her bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn : Full PWP. Awas becek.  
> Di sini ceritanya Naruto berumur 43 tahun. Dan badannya jauh lebih besar, tinggi, atletis, dan sedikit berotot. Kondisinya tidak beristri, begitu pula Sasuke, yang ditinggal kerja oleh istri. Dan kedua-keduanya sama-sama berumur 43 tahun. Sarada masih berumur 13 tahun. Kurang lebih sama dengan di canon. Kalau dihitung-hitung, bisa dibilang masih SMP.   
> Sama seperti kondisi di canon pula. Tinggi Naruto 180 cm dan tinggi Sarada 147 cm.

Kala itu Sarada masih anak kecil berumur 12 tahun yang baru menyadari sensasi menggelitik saat jarinya menggosok saluran kencingnya sendiri di pagi hari ternyata mampu menimbulkan percikan kencing yang lebih banyak. Dan entah mengapa Sarada menyukainya. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan euforia dalam gegap gempita.

Belakangan ia baru mengetahui satu hal juga, bahwa meremas payudaranya juga memberikan reaksi serupa.

Perpaduan antara kedua rangsangan itu membuat perutnya hangat bergelora. Puncak dari rutinitas itu akan membuat tubuhnya hangat dan sendi-sendinya mengejang. Serta mengencingi jari-jarinya semakin banyak.

Banyak yang akan bertanya bagaimana hingga akhirnya ia bisa berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Perlu dicatat. Hubungan seks. Secara rutin.

Ya. Senggama. Antara anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun dan bapak-bapak bertampang muda dengan usia 43 tahun.

Perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup mencolok ternyata memberi variasi yang istimewa dalam hubungan seks mereka.

Tubuh Naruto tinggi besar, tegap, dengan urat-urat atletis yang menyelimuti lengan tangannya. Dadanya keras dan lebar. Otot-otot pahanya kencang permanen. Dan apabila sudah bermain bersama Sarada di ranjang, ia tidak pernah kekurangan stamina.

Sarada bertubuh ramping. Ia akan mudah menghilang di pelukan tangan Naruto. Pahanya tidak lebih besar dari otot lengan Naruto. Pinggangnya? Jangan ditanya lagi. Mungkin pinggang Naruto lebih lebar dua kali lipat dari lebar pinggangnya. Tingginya? Sangat menyedihkan. Ketika berbicara bersama Naruto, maka ia harus menengadah tinggi-tinggi, karena di hadapannya hanya ada dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Namun, dengan adanya tubuh yang mungil dan belum dewasa ini, mesin Sarada menjadi lebih cepat panas jika sudah dibawa ke tempat tidur.

Lantas bagaimana awal mulanya sehingga seorang gadis kecil 13 tahun bisa menjalin kegiatan seks rutin bersama seorang pria dewasa hampir setiap malam?

Ya. Berawal dari kebiasaan Sarada tadi.

Naruto adalah teman dari Sasuke. Ayah Sarada. Mereka seumuran dan bisa dikatakan sangat akrab.

Naruto masih bujangan. Memang biasanya main gadis, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang diajak serius.

Semua itu bermula di suatu sore, ketika ia datang berkunjung saat Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia melihat Sarada terbaring loyo di sofa dari kejauhan, nampak kelelahan. Tetapi ketika diteliti lagi, sebenarnya pahanya terbuka. Dana ia melepas celana dalam. Dan Naruto bersumpah ia melihat anak itu tengah bersetubuh dengan jarinya sendiri, melihat wajahnya yang memerah, lehernya yang berkeringat, mata yang terpejam, payudara berbukitnya yang keras, dan goyangan maju-mundur pinggulnya-

Oh, demi Tuhan. Goyangan dan gertakan pinggulnya adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Goyangan itu dinamis, rakus, laju, dan memiliki ritme yang memukau. Goyangan itu turut menggetarkan sofa meski dirinya tengah dalam posisi berbaring. Bahkan dengan goyangan seperti itu saja, Naruto yakin Sarada mampu mencapai orgasme tanpa alat bantu apa pun. Hanya mengandalkan jepitan vaginanya yang memijat satu sama lain.

Naruto tidak memikirkan bahwa ia sering melihat masturbasi wanita. Naruto tidak memikirkan bahwa ia bisa menyewa wanita mana pun di seluruh kota ini untuk memperlihatkan pertunjukkan masturbasi di hadapannya. Naruto tidak memikirkan bahwa gerakan pinggul yang sensual itu bisa ia temukan di video dewasa.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, seorang gadis kecil terbaring di sofa dan melakukan masturbasi di hadapannya.

Celananya menjadi amat sesak.

Naruto ingin ... ingin ... ingin segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sana dan ikut bergoyang bersamanya.

Erangan penuh desah terdorong dari mulut Sarada. Naruto buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sarada menyadari kehadirannya.

***

Berawal dari sana, pertemuan dengan Sarada mulai jadi lebih mudah.

Ia jadi sering menginap di tempat Sasuke. Membawakan mereka makanan. Membantu memperbaiki kamar. Menemani mereka jalan-jalan. Menonton bersama. Hingga berbelanja.

Dari sana ia bisa mengenal Sarada lebih jauh.

Ya. Sarada adalah seorang hiperseks. Tahu dari mana? Karena sekarang Naruto sudah menetap secara permanen di rumah Sasuke. Dan kamar mereka bersebelahan. Dan coba tebak. Dari dinding yang tipis itu, Naruto mendengar segala desahan Sarada, mulai dari yang panjang, tangisan, erangan, hingga deru napas cepat seperti dikejar hewan buas. Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan batangnya sendiri yang sudah mengeras dari balik celana dan mengocoknya perlahan, seiring dengan desahan Sarada dari balik kamar.

Ya. Naruto sedang bermasturbasi oleh suara seorang anak tiga belas tahun.

Naruto memandangi batang kejantannya sendiri yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Basah dan mengkilat. Mengukur panjang dan diameternya. Balok daging yang paling dipuja-puja olehnya. Yang sudah membuat puluhan wanita menjerit dan memuntahkan lava pelumasnya.

Apakah Sarada juga mampu menerimanya?

Tapi Naruto yakin pada satu hal. Anak itu pasti akan dilahirkan menjadi seorang hiperseks. Rasa lapar dan haus dahaganya terhadap stimulan seksual jauh lebih besar. Vaginanya akan jauh lebih cepat basah. Payudaranya akan jauh lebih cepat mengeras dalam ereksi. Ia akan jauh lebih cepat terangsang. Tertumpuk oleh birahi. Mengerang karena gelombang seksual. Dan melahirkan orgasme lebih cepat, lebih banyak, dan lebih dahsyat.

Naruto sudah menemukan beberapa hiperseks dalam hidupnya. Dan Sarada adalah salah satu orang paling hiperseks yang pernah ia temui.

Oh. Dan dirinya juga salah satu orang hiperseks juga.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menunggu hingga Sarada siap saat dewasa. Terlalu lama. Ia ingin membuat Sarada merasakan buaian dari batang kenikmatan miliknya. Sekarang.

Malam itu tengah badai hebat. Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sarada dan butuh beberapa menit sampai pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

Sarada dengan piyama dan wajah lelah menyambutnya.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini? Atap kamarku bocor."

Sarada yang polos mengizinkannya saja.

***

Naruto berbaring kaku dengan mata terbuka. Di sebelahnya ada Sarada. Punggungnya berbalik. Naruto hanya bisa melihat ayunan pelan napasnya. Ia sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Sangat ingin meraba tubuhnya. Menurunkan celananya. Celana dalam. Baju. Dan semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu ...

Naruto tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah ide.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya. Mendekat hingga rapat ke punggung Sarada.

Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk lingkar perut itu dari belakang. Kehangatan tubuhnya langsung memuai di dada Naruto, merasakan tubuh wangi dan mungil Sarada berada kokoh dalam pelukannya.

Sarada terbangun dan merasakan tangan besar Naruto memeluk tubuhnya.

"Err, Paman ..."

Naruto pura-pura tidur dan semakin memeluk perutnya kian kencang. Ia pun bahkan menempelkan hidungnya ke rambut lembut Sarada.

Namun, Sarada menganggapnya sebagai orang tua yang tengah dilanda tidur biasa. Makanya ia hanya memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tanpa Sarada sadari sebenarnya tubuh Naruto merapat kian erat. Posisi Naruto sedikit menindihnya tubuhnya dari belakang dan kini menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Mulai dari perut, pinggul, paha, hingga kaki.

***

Namun, hingga pertengahan malam itu Naruto sesungguhnya tidak tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur, jika manusia yang ingin ia ajak berhubungan badan malam ini berada di dalam pelukannya, tidak berdaya, dan bisa ia telanjangi sekarang?

Namun, Naruto tidak ingin menjadi binal. Ia melakukan segala sesuatu dengan penuh perhitungan.

Tangan besar itu perlahan-lahan naik menuju bukit payudaranya. Dan ketika Naruto merasakannya, itu adalah remasan payudara terlembut yang pernah ia rasakan. Naruto memejamkan mata dan merasakan remasan daging padat itu di dalam tangannya. Padat, kenyal, lembut, seperti berisi cairan kental di dalamnya.

Yang tidak diketahui Naruto di malam itu adalah Sarada juga tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur jika fantasi seksual terbesarnya selama ini berada di belakangnya, memeluknya, dan mulai meraba tubuhnya?

Maka dari itu napas Sarada tercekat saat merasakan tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menerkam pelan payudaranya. Ya. Payudara yang biasanya ia remas sendiri untuk kebutuhan fantasi seksualnya itu, kini diremas oleh pria yang diinginkannya. Dan rasanya jauh lebih memabukkan ketimbang menggunakan tangan sendiri. Karena kau tidak bisa mempredisikan ke mana arah putaranya, seberapa keras ia akan menekan dagingmu, dan seberapa rakus ia meremas putingnya.

Sarada tetap pura-pura tidur meski saat ini perutnya terasa menggelitik. Mungkin Naruto hanya bermimpi. Ya. Dia pasti hanya bermimpi.

Tetapi, Naruto tidak demikian. Dia sangat sadar dan dia sangat siap. Dan Sarada tersadar saat jari-jari Naruto bergelirya di depan piyamanya mencari kancing baju.

Satu kancing terlepas. Dua kancing terlepas. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Hingga seluruh penghubung piyama itu kini terpisah. Sarada merasakan tangan Naruto dengan lembut memegangi kain di dekat lehernya lalu menurunkannya hingga melewati bahu, lalu turun hingga ke siku. Sarada merasakan satu payudaranya menjadi dingin saat tersapu udara malam karena kain tak lagi menghalanginya.

Apa Naruto sedang benar-benar _berusaha_ membuka bajunya?

Ya. Naruto sedang berusaha membukanya. Lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha menelanjanginya.

Naruto meraba perutnya kemudian menekan kulitnya hingga mendarat mantap di payudara itu kembali, kali ini tanpa kain, tanpa perantara, murni kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Puting bertemu dengan jari. Sambil mempertahankan jepitan, Naruto memainkan biji puting yang mengeras itu dengan ujung jarinya. Ia membayangkan jika benda ini ereksi di hadapannya. Pasti akan nampak sangat padat dan keras.

Sarada tercekat saat merasakan ujung kecil putingnya yang digelitik Naruto ternyata mampu mengirimkan stimulus hingga ke seluruh ujung badan. Jari Naruto begitu besar. Telapak tangannya begitu hangat dan kasar. Tangan pria dewasa itu tengah menerkam payudara kecilnya. Dan remasannya benar-benar lihai, jauh lebih memukau dari bayangannya.

Kini adalah momen pembuktian. Tanpa mengangkat telapak tangan dari tubuh Sarada, Naruto menyusuri lembah perut, terus turun ke bawah, hingga tiba di jepitan di antara paha Sarada, menyelusup ke dalam celana dalamnya.

Basah.

Hanya itu yang mampu Naruto gambarkan.

Naruto merasakan lipatan itu di dalam jarinya. Hangat. Elastis. Dan basah. Sangat rapat.

Keberadaan jari besar Naruto yang memijat lipatan daging urinnya membuat Sarada berjengit dan alisnya mengerut dalam. _Tidaktidaktidak._ Ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Sensasi di dalam dadanya meletup-letup keras. Gelombang di dalam perutnya memuntir kuat. Kini ditambah lagi sensasi remasan panas telapak tangannya yang entah mengapa menjadi jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Seluruh kombinasi yang datang bersamaan ini membuat Sarada mengerang dan tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Tetapi Naruto jauh lebih sadar. Ia tahu kondisi tubuh wanita yang sedang bereaksi. Ia tahu pertanda bagian tubuh mana saja yang menunjukkan si wanita tengah mengalami ereksi. Ia tahu bagian mana saja yang _bisa_ membuat perempuan ereksi.

Klitoris.

Napas Sarada langsung terlepas dari mulutnya saat jari Naruto mulai memijat sensual daging klitorisnya dengan amat kuat, dengan lihai, dan sadar. Ya. Naruto sedang sadar. Sarada menyadari Naruto sedang sadar dan kini sedang berusaha memberinya bantuan masturbasi.

Ya. Naruto kini berusaha memberinya sensasi masturbasi.

Naruto yang memiliki jari-jari perkasa dan bisa menutup seluruh perutnya dalam satu telapak tangan itu, kini _memijat klitorisnya._ Demi Tuhan, jari Naruto sedang _memijat klitorisnya_. Dan itu amat kencang. Itu amat kencang, Ya Tuhan. Sarada malu saat merasakan tubuh bagian itu mulai mengeluarkan air hangat. Pasti itu akan membasahi jari-jarinya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak berhenti. Dia sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dia sama sekali tidak-

Oh, tidak, jari Naruto mulai mendorong masuk. Ia mulai mendorong masuk. Oh, tidak, ia harus membantu jari Naruto masuk. Dan kemudian Sarada membuka lebar pahanya. Selebar mungkin yang bisa. Selebar apa pun hingga ia membentur pinggang Naruto.

Lalu, jari itu masuk. Ya. Dia masuk dan mendorong ke dalam lipatan kulitnya. Dan, dan ...

Naruto mendengar Sarada merengek tertahan saat ia memberikan stimulasi penjarian cepat pada vaginanya. Pinggul Sarada semakin condong mendorong ke dalam pinggulnya. Naruto merasakan telapak tangannya mulai semakin basah oleh cipratan demi cipratan yang mengucur ke tangannya.

_Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau adalah penggila seks, Sarada._

Tangan Naruto yang terlatih mempertahankan tingkat kenikmatan yang dialami oleh tubuh Sarada. Ia terus mengaduk tanpa henti, tanpa memperdulikan cipratan-cipratan yang sudah terlahir oleh tubuhnya.

Bunyi kecipaknya terdengar nyaring ke seluruh ruangan. Gerakan tangan pria penggila seks berumur prima memang tidak diragukan lagi. Membuat Sarada menggelinjang adalah keahlian dasarnya.

Namun, bagi Sarada, sungguh ini merupakan berkah. Tubuhnya yang belum pernah didera rasa nikmat sebesar ini. Tubuhnya yang belum pernah merasakan tangan lain mendarat di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang belum pernah merasakan ada jari pria lain mengocok vaginanya. Semua ini terasa sangat berat dan tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sarada sebelumnya. Saat ia merasakan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan menikmati segalanya.

Naruto mendengar napas Sarada kian berat. Perutnya kembang kempis. Pahanya mengejang. Dagingnya menyempit. Ia tahu Sarada akan mengalami orgasme sebentar lagi. Maka, dari itu ia menambahkan rangsangan tambahan di klitorisnya. Kepala Sarada tersentak ke belakang. Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjilat dan membasahi lehernya. Sengatan elektrasi yang mengaliri tubuhnya akan membuat jantung Sarada semakin terpompa oleh semangat seksual. Kalau sudah begini dijamin--

Jari Naruto berhenti saat merasakan air deras Sarada mengencengi telapak tangannya.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto sadar, lalu menarik telapak tangannya. Langsung meneliti jari-jari panjangnya yang dibalut oleh cairan hangat yang lengket.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto tersadar oleh erangan Sarada.

Tubuhnya ngos-ngosan dan terengah-engah oleh beban orgasme yang diterimanya. Naruto memperhatikan tubuh yang kelelahan itu sambil menimbang apakah Sarada siap untuk ronde selanjutnya.

Tapi, tentu saja dia siap.

Sarada merasakan bahunya ditarik dan ia terbanting ke belakang. Ia telentang ke arah langit-langit dan merasakan bayangan Naruto berada di atasnya. Kancing-kancing piyamanya sudah terbuka. Payudaranya sudah diremas dan dilihat oleh seorang pria di dalam kamarnya. Vaginanya sudah dibuat orgasme. Dan celananya sangat basah. Dan-

Sarada merasakan bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya menerjang. Menerjang dengan haus dan salah satu telapak tangannya berusaha membuka rahangnya. Mulutnya langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya dan lidah basah seperti tentakel itu masuk menerobos dan langsung menggelinjang di dalam mulutnya dengan liar. Tidak hanya lidah mereka yang saling bergesekkan namun kedua belah bibir mereka pun saling mendorong satu sama lain. Napas mereka saling menderu di pipi masing-masing. Dada Sarada menjadi sesak saat tengah berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang baru saja mengalami orgasme dan langsung disambut oleh bibir merekah Naruto.

Lama mereka terkunci dalam ciuman, hingga Naruto mencabut bibirnya saat merasa sudah puas.

Ia langsung melihat ke arah dua bukit Sarada. Berdiri tegak. Kencang. Dengan puting mungil berwarna muda. Baru kali ini ia melihat payudara milik anak tiga belas tahun. Sangat bersih. Sangat sintal. Sangat lugu.

Dan Naruto kembali meraup piramida daging itu dalam mulutnya. Rasanya asin bercampur keringat. Lunak di lidah. Lembut dan kenyal ketika dihisap. Tangan satunya pun kembali menjalar menuju payudara satunya dan mendarat dalam wujud remasan erotis.

Payudara Sarada terasa geli, hangat, dan bergetar dari dalam, saat merasakan lidah Naruto mengocok daging puting di dalam mulutnya, dan merasakan kehangatan napas dari hidungnya yang menderu kulit dadanya saat ia mendengus. Semuanya terjadi bersamaan dengan gelombang kejut saat Naruto berkali-kali memberi remasan ritmik pada payudara satunya yang mulai mengeras.

Ketika tubuh Sarada mulai berangsur tenang. Naruto bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua payudara yang berhasil ia buat berdiri tegak itu, menuju kakinya.

Dengan gerakan lembut, ia menarik celana dan celana dalam Sarada dari pinggangnya. Turun ke bawah. Turun memperlihatkan-

Oh, Tuhan.

Apakah itu adalah vagina milik anak tiga belas tahun? Sungguh sintal, bersih dan mulus. Naruto langsung membuang jauh-jauh lamunannya, lalu tetap fokus menurunkan celana itu menuruni pahanya yang putih, turun ke lututnya yang mungil, melewati betisnya yang ramping, lalu akhirnya keluar melalui telapak kakinya yang menggemaskan.

Naruto mengukur panjang kaki itu dan mereka tidak lebih panjang dari gadis seumurannya. Telapak tangan Naruto masing-masing mencengkram paha kanan dan paha kiri, lalu, dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati, membukanya lebar-lebar.

Naruto menahan napas. Inilah suguhan vagina anak tiga belas tahun yang dinanti-nanti Naruto.

Sarada masih memejamkan mata sambil mengerutkan alis. Namun, Naruto tahu itu hanya pura-pura. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat cemas, napasnya yang sesak masih terdengar, dadanya masih bekerja naik-turun, namun lucunya ia tetap saja membuka tangannya ke atas dan mempertahankan posisi pahanya yang terbuka.

Naruto memperhatikan lipatan vaginanya yang masih hanya terbuka sedikit. Masih rapat dan basah sedikit. Warnanya merah muda. Klitorisnya pun masih kecil dan tertanam di dalam. Namun, bibir merah merekah itu benar-benar menggoda, memberikan sensasi rangsangan yang berbeda pada otaknya. Lidahnya menjadi sangat basah.

Sarada sontak merasakan sensasi geli yang menyengat tubuh bagian bawahnya, saat merasakan lidah Naruto yang basah dan hangat berjumpa dengan alat kelaminnya. Kontan memberikan ladang pelumas yang jauh lebih besar dari cairan Sarada sebelumnya. Paha Sarada menjepit, namun segera ditahan oleh dua kekuatan tangan yang membuka paksa pahanya lebar-lebar.

_Gilagilagilagila_

Naruto melihat Sarada membanting kepalanya sendiri ke kanan dan kiri dan terengah-engah. Dadanya membuncah naik dan turun seperti _roller-coaster_ dan kepalanya terhentak ke belakang, memperlihatkan visual leher berkeringat yang mengejang dan sesak. Dan Naruto merasakan pinggul Sarada bergoyang dan menyapu bibirnya. Turun dan menyapu bibirnya lagi kian keras. Bergerak menyapu bibirnya kian cepat.

Yang baru Naruto sadari adalah (karena sedari tadi terfokus pada suara desahan Sarada yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya), yaitu, pinggul Sarada yang turut bergoyang sesuai tempo yang diberikan. Luar biasa. Dan menyaksikan pemandangan eksotis itu di depan matanya membuat kepalanya _sangat panas_. Membuat napasnya menjadi berat. Bayangkan, pinggul seorang anak kecil yang masih belia, yang masih polos dan muda, mengayun ganas di depan wajahmu, mendorong-dorong lidah dan mulutmu, menyatukan air maninya dan air liurmu dalam bentuk goyangan bernafsu dalam mencari kepuasan seksualnya sendiri. Itu benar-benar membuat Naruto gila. Naruto benar-benar dibuat bernafsu karenanya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Lidah Naruto semakin menjilati dagingnya dengan ganas. Sarada semakin menggoyangkan pinggulnya kian cepat. Rasanya seperti rasa gatal yang bisa kau sembuhkan dengan menggosoknya kuat-kuat ke suatu permukaan. Begitulah yang vagina Sarada rasakan. Bunyi kecipak deras kembali menyelimuti seluruh ruangan.

Keduanya sama-sama mengejar kepuasan. Naruto benar-benar dimabukkan keadaan, tidak sadar saat pinggul Sarada tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dan melonjak tinggi ke atas, disusul rintihan panjangnya ke udara.

Sarada mengencangkan vaginanya dan menyemprotkan air mani itu ke hadapan Naruto dengan erangan panjang. Rasanya seperti bisa kencing setelah menahannya kuat-kuat selama beberapa menit.

Pantat itu terbanting ke tempat tidur dan disusul napas Sarada yang terengah-engah.

Naruto tercengang, masih didera rasa takjub, saat baru saja menyaksikan dua lipatan daging itu menyemburkan air kental yang deras hampir seperempat gelas di depan wajahnya.

Kini paha Sarada menjadi basah kuyup. Tempat tidurnya pun menjadi tergenang air.

Jantung Naruto berdebar menyaksikan kondisi Sarada di hadapannya.

Telanjang. Basah. Dan orgasme.

***

Naruto mengocok penisnya dengan lapar di depan dinding vagina Sarada. Demi Tuhan. Penisnya sangat besar dan panjang. Dan bukannya bermaksud menyombong. Ia hanya khawatir penis raksasanya ini akan menyakiti manusia di hadapannya. Coba lihat tubuh Sarada. Ramping dan kurus. Coba lihat penisnya. Garang dan tegak perkasa.

Namun, Naruto melihat lagi keadaan Sarada.

Meski dalam keadaan masih terengah-engah dan lelah, namun pahanya masih terbuka lebar. Sama sekali tidak ada penolakkan. Bahkan Sarada pun sadar dan mendengar saat Naruto tadi melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mengocok penisnya. Bayangkan. Sarada membiarkan Naruto mengocok alat kelamin di hadapannya. Mengocok daging panjang yang beringas itu di depan lubang sempitnya dalam jarak teramat dekat.

Bukan, kah, itu adalah suatu petunjuk?

Namun, tetap saja. Jantung Naruto berdebar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat kembali gelondong daging yang kini mengeras dalam remasan tangannya kini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _Tidaktidaktidak_. Dia harus segera mencari pelumas. Ya. Pelumas. Agar jalur masuknya menjadi lebih licin. Agar mengurangi rasa sakit. Agar tidak ada pergesekkan yang membuat dinding vaginanya lecet.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. Ya. Pelumas. Tapi di mana? Astaga. Di kamarnya.

Naruto segera berlari keluar kamar. Tidak peduli dirinya kini tengah telanjang. Tidak peduli kini penisnya berdiri tegak. Yang ia pedulikan kini adalah agar Sarada merasakan pengalaman seks pertama yang tidak terlupakan. Walaupun, jelas ini akan menjadi tidak terlupakan.

Naruto kembali dengan botol gel di tangan. Tentu saja dia membawa pelumas ke sini. Bukankah tujuan awalnya tinggal di sini adalah memang untuk bersetubuh dengan Sarada.

Ia menuangkan gel itu banyak-banyak ke telapak tangannya, langsung menggosok-gosok cepat. Dadanya berdebar-debar. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak sabar. Tapi ia tidak mau juga membuat Sarada kesakitan.

Sarada mengerang saat merasakan dua jari kembali membelah dagingnya, mengirimkannya kembali sebuah stimulasi ke otak. Kali ini sangat basah, licin, dan dingin. Ia mendengat seruput-seruput kenyal saat dagingnya bergesekkan dengan jari itu.

Kedua jari itu mengocok-ngocok cepat. Bergerak maju mundur dan membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan dinding-dinding ketatnya. Jari itu kemudian menarik mundur, lalu terdengar bunyi cipratan gel lagi.

Sarada mendengar bunyi kocokan yang berlangsung lama.

Ketika bunyi itu berhenti, ia merasakan sebuah ujung daging menumbuk pelan bibir kelaminnya.

Di malam hujan badai itu, Naruto menyuguhkan arti seks yang sesungguhnya kepada seorang bocah 13 tahun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sesi tanya jawab*
> 
> Berapa kali berhubungan badan dalam seminggu?  
> -3 hingga 4 kali, tergantung Sarada apakah sedang kecapekan, menstruasi, atau memang lagi kesal saja dengan Naruto karena tidak membersihkan sisa-sisa spermanya.
> 
> Kapan pertama kali Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggunakan gel pelumas?  
> -Di minggu kedua ketika Naruto menyadari ia tidak lagi membutuhkan pelumas, karena pelumas alami yang Sarada hasilkan dari tubuhnya jauh lebih banyak dan deras (squirt)
> 
> Perbedaan umur?  
> -Sarada 13 tahun. Naruto 43 tahun. Perbedaan umur 30 tahun.
> 
> Kebiasaan Naruto yang Sarada sukai?  
> -Saat Naruto nge-gym. Berolahraga. Mengangkat beban. Apa pun istilahnya untuk membuat otot-otot Naruto terlihat dan tubuhnya berkeringat.
> 
> Kebiasaan Sarada yang Naruto sukai?  
> -Tentu saja kebiasaan masturbasnya.
> 
> Posisi kegemaran Sarada?  
> -Ketika Naruto menyerang dari belakang. Rasanya penis Naruto berada dalam posisi maksimal dan performa terbaiknya.
> 
> Posisi kegemaran Naruto?  
> -Missionary dalam posisi punggung Sarada melengkung ke belakang, karena memberikan pemandangan lengkungan tubuh yang sensual.
> 
> Pernah bosan dalam melakukan seks?  
> -Tidak. Malah rasanya ketagihan. Ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi.
> 
> Sarada pernah pingsan di tengah-tengah ronde karena permainan Naruto terlalu kuat?  
> -Sering. Tapi setelah itu dilanjutkan lagi. 
> 
> Selain di kamar Sarada, tempat mana lagi yang pernah digunakan untuk berhubungan badan?  
> -Kamar Naruto, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dapur, teras atas, dekat kolam renang, dan kamar Sasuke.
> 
> Berapa lama biasanya seks kalian berlangsung?  
> -5-6 jam. Biasanya dari jam 10 malam hingga jam 3 pagi. Bisa pagi, siang, sore, tergantung kapan Sarada menginginkannya.
> 
> Apa Sarada ingin mengajak Sasuke threesome?  
> -Ya. Rasanya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.


	2. When Sasuke aren't at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn: full PWP. 6000 words of Naruto's pounding hard into Sarada's wet folds. Adegan seks antara anak berumur tiga belas tahun dengan lelaki empat puluh tiga tahun. Penuh adegan orgasme kuat. Sarada can squirt. I repeat. Sarada's can squirting many times. Naruto can pounding as hard as he want. Stomach bulging. Being a hyper sex makes Sarada's vagina could produce juice as three times as much than another, when Naruto's big genital can stand hard for a several hours. I warn you. This is full of hot and wet sex scene between a thirteen years old girls and a grown-up forty three years old man. Jadi, mereka tiap malam kerjanya indehoy aja? Iya. Kenapa tidak?
> 
> Fun fact, judul aslinya adalah Sarada's 18th Orgasm. Tapi kalo 18 kayaknya kebanyakan. Takut meninggal juga ntar dianya.

_* **NOTES** * Kalau ada yang bertanya, memangnya Naruto bisa muat di dalam badan Sarada?_

Ya, kondisi tubuh wanita yang sedang terangsang penuh bisa membuat dinding rahimnya sedikit elastis hingga ke belakang, hal ini memungkinkan pasangan bisa masuk dengan sepenuhnya. Berikut ilustrasinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu hal yang mungkin tidak diketahui Sasuke selama Naruto tinggal 3 bulan di rumahnya adalah bahwa Naruto selalu datang ke kamar Sarada hampir tiap malam.

Bila ia mau berjalan lebih dekat dan mendengar dengan seksama suara aktifitas yang terjadi di dalam sana, maka ia bisa mendengar bunyi daging bertepukan sepanjang malam. Dan bukan bunyi tepukan daging biasa. Itu adalah bunyi tepukan profesional. Memang tidak sepenuhnya dia boleh berasumsi, apabila terjadi sesuatu. Tetapi kenyataannya memang Naruto sedang berhubungan badan dengan anaknya.

Ini sudah bulan ketiga dan entah sudah berapa banyak ronde yang Naruto dan Sarada lalui tiap malam.

Dan malam ini adalah malam yang spesial, karena Sasuke sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo pinggulnya saat merasakan ujung biji kemaluannya membentur dinding lunak di dalam jepitan lipatan daging basah yang ketat dan hangat.

"Sudah ingin kencing?" tanyanya pada Sarada di tengah napas-napas pendeknya.

" _Angh, angh, angh,_ ... " Naruto menyaksikan tubuh mungil yang berkeringat di hadapannya terdorong-dorong naik-turun dengan laju, dengan selimut hawa panas yang memabukkan. Sarada tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Ya, Tuhan. Ekspresi terangsang anak itu adalah sesuatu yang terus memberinya bahan bakar semangat hingga detik ini. Wajah Sarada sangat memerah dan basah. Matanya berair dan bibirnya pun diselimuti oleh saliva bening. _Ahh ahh ahh ahh._ Bola matanya nampak tidak terfokus dan tetap memandang mata Naruto dengan ekspresi berselimut hasrat yang membuncah. Kepala tengadah ke belakang dengan urat-urat leher yang timbul. Pilinan rambut hitamnya yang basah melengket di kening dan lehernya, seperti sulur-sulur tanaman rambat.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Kepala Sarada mengangguk-angguk dengan tertatih.

Sarada merasa sangat membutuhkan sesuatu untuk diremas, sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa geli bercampur nikmat ini, karena rasanya ia bisa menjadi gila. Bantal. Ya, bantal di kepalanya. Benda yang sedari tadi menadah kepalanya yang bergesekkan akibat pergerakkan keras Naruto.

Naruto melihat kedua tangan Sarada terangkat dan menjamah bantal di bawah kepalanya dengan ekspresi menahan sensasi. Ya, Sarada. Posisi itu adalah posisi ketika sang wanita sedang memasrahkan diri sepenuhnya pada pihak pria. Ketika wanita tidak lagi menutupi atau merapatkan tangannya. Tetapi posisi tangan membuka lebar. Ya. Posisi tangan membuka lebar dengan ketiak yang terbuka. Seperti itu. Seperti itulah posisi orang yang dilanda kenikmatan. Wajah yang ditunjukkan Sarada adalah wajah anak perempuan yang sudah mengalami orgasme lima kali. Sangat seksi untuk anak seumurannya.

Sementara Naruto memandang ganas dan lapar kepada reaksi tubuh Sarada yang erotis, Sarada sendiri sangat terbutakan oleh genjotan bengis Naruto di dalam saluran kencingnya yang, Demi Tuhan, _sangat sangat basah._ Air itu terus keluar dari sana. Pahanya semakin basah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

Namun, ia membutuhkan genjotan itu. Ya. Dia membutuhkan genjotan ganas itu untuk membuatnya maninya tetap mengalir. Untuk membuat vaginanya terstimulasi sepanjang hari. Untuk membuat kelaminnya basah sepanjang malam. Hanya gesekan dari daging berotot itulah yang mampu membuat dinding-dindingnya mengetat dan menyempit. Hanya gosokan antar daging itulah yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hasrat seksualnya yang tinggi.

Naruto melihat tubuh menggoda anak perempuan yang masih tiga belas tahun itu terhipnotis dalam balutan basah kuyup oleh keringat deras. " _Aaah, angh, Paman_ _."_ Dan dia mendesah berat. Suaranya yang masih lembut dan halus itu mendesah dengan napas berat. Memburu. Desahan keenakan. Tubuhnya patuh oleh genjotan pinggulnya yang menuntut. Dan, ooh, pemandangan dua bukit payudara yang basah itu. Kencang terbanting naik turun di depan matanya. Napas Sarada menjadi semakin terengah-engah saat menyadari pandangan Naruto tengah fokus pada buah dadanya. Bunyi daging yang terbanting-banting dengan laju terdengar bermelodi di telinga Naruto dengan khidmat.

Gerakan pinggul mereka yang telah menyatu sama-sama semakin laju. Kulit mereka seolah-olah melengket satu sama lain dan tak bisa dipisahkan. Sinkronisasi mereka melebur dalam ritme goyangan laju tak berujung henti. Erangan keras Naruto turut mengiring desahan berat Sarada. Daging-daging mereka saling bergesekkan satu sama lain dalam kecepatan laju tak mereda. Ya. Inilah seks yang sesungguhnya.

Masih merasakan genjotan pria dewasa itu, anak perempuan tersebut terengah, dan membuka mata susah payah untuk melihat langsung ke arah vaginanya, melihat kedua payudaranya yang berputar-putar di luar kendali dan ... dan, oh Tuhan, pinggul lebar itu yang tak berhenti masuk ke dalam pantatnya, serta kemaluan gemuk miliknya yang basah dan berurat yang menghujamkan, membuka terus menerus lipatan daging kelaminnya. _._ Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Tatapan dari Naruto seolah mengatakan. ' _Tenang saja. Aku akan membuatmu orgasme sepanjang malam_.' _Astaga. Penis Naruto memang sangat hebat_. _Perutnya tergelitik oleh rasa menggigit, didera rasa ingin kencing yang amat kuat_. Jika Sarada bukan seorang hiperseks, maka ia sudah akan tumbang di permainan ketiga. Karena, kejantanan Naruto tidak hanya tebal dan panjang, namun juga bisa menggesek dagingnya kemaluannya dengan laju dan penuh gairah.

Tubuh kecil Sarada sudah lebih dari siap untuk menyemprotkan orgasme ke sepuluhnya.

 _"A-aang, Paman, a-aku akan ..." Sarada_ akan orgasme sebentar lagi. _"Angh, Paman!"_

" _Huungh_!" Suara engahan Sarada, membawa kepalanya tergolek lemas dan terbanting ke bantal, disusul dengan lehernya yang mengejang. Tubuhnya tak mampu lagi memberi kendali atas dorongan tenaga Naruto yang mampu menjangkau titik terdalamnya. " _Ahh, ahh, Paman, lebih kencang_." Bunyi kecipak daging basah yang saling bertumbukkan mengiringi gelora erotisme yang membius mereka dalam atmosfer penuh gairah _._ Naruto melihat bola mata Sarada perlahan-lahan mulai terputar ke belakang. Gelombang ekstasi mulai memblokade seluruh kesadaran Sarada. " _Jangan berhenti, aah, a-aku semakin dekat,"_ Sarada memohon _._ Air deras kenikmatan yang telah berkumpul kontan meluncur laju menuju ke satu tonjolan daging yang memanas seperti bom waktu dan siap meledak. Punggung Sarada membusung ke udara dengan sekuat tenaga. Perutnya mengempis dan memberikan tekanan berat pada lubang kencingnya. _OhTuhan aku akan meledak_. Rasanya seperti satu galon air yang telah ia minum habis, menumpuk di satu wadah kecil yang sempit dan akan meledak tak lama lagi. Kantung kemihnya akan memuntahkan lava hangatnya sebentar lagi.

Dan ...

" _Hhh-AANGHH ..._ " Paha Sarada menyempit dan mengurung pinggang Naruto dalam jepitan ganas saat tubuhnya terlonjak keras ke atas, disertai semburan dahsyat pelumas hangat dalam jumlah banyak. Semburan yang melimpah dari lubang sempit Sarada. _Shhuur._ Menyemprot kencang seperti air keran, melesak ke udara, menjamah tempat tidur. Semprotan itu menampar dada dan perut Naruto dalam substansi yang amat banyak dan kuat.

Naruto menyaksikan orgasme ke-enam Sarada berlangsung dengan sangat panas dan lama, menggetarkan seluruh tubuh kecilnya yang masih lunak dan belia. Mata Sarada terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan gempa orgasme meluluhlantahkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Belum sempat ia menenangkan gejolak membuncah dalam tubuhnya,

Sarada merasakan perut Naruto menindih perutnya dan menekan kuat. Tidak hanya menindih, kedua tangan kekar itu juga mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menahan mereka tetap berada posisi di atas kepala.

Posisi sensual yang menunjukkan posisi dominanasi Naruto.

Dada Sarada disesaki oleh dada bidang Naruto yang menekan kuat. Lalu wajah itu semakin mendekat. Sarada memejamkan mata dan merasakan hidung Naruto dalam pipinya, disusul ombak bibir hangat yang membasahi bibir dan mulut bagian dalamnya. Lidah besar Naruto menyusup dalam ke langit-langit mulut dan menggoyangkan lidah pendeknya.

Sarada masih mempertahankan seluruh hasrat sambil tetap mengeluarkan kencingnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membasahi pinggul Naruto, menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya sambil berciuman. Merasakan tubuh Naruto membayangi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kontak bereaksi mengedut saat vaginanya ditekan. Kulit kelaminnya merasakan daging keras Naruto kembali mencoba membelah daging basahnya. " _Hhnngh! ANGH!"_ Pelicin dan pelumas hasil aliran orgasme yang menggumpal di kulit basah itu membuat Naruto dengan mudah mendorong pinggul dan memasukkan penisnya ke lipatan dagingnya _._ Kembali membelah kehangatan dan daging tebal yang basah.

" _A-aku belum selesai keluar-ahhhh_ ..."

Sarada memohon rintih dalam hati. Perutnya kembali menggelora.

Naruto menarik bibir dan menyisakan jembatan saliva kental yang bersambung ke bibir Sarada yang menebal. Sarada terengah-engah dan diselimuti kabut kenikmatan saat merasakan penis itu sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam dirinya. Pinggulnya menggoyang ingin mendorong daging itu masuk dalam-dalam ke dagingnya, namun napas Sarada tercekat saat ...

Naruto kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sama. Sambil terus memusatkan pandangannya pada mata berair dan merah milik Sarada.

Naruto tahu penetrasi setelah pasangan mengalami orgasme adalah salah satu bentuk servis ternikmat yang mampu dirasakan pasangan.

Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan air mata, bukan karena sedih, namun karena kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya, sungguh luar biasa besar. Saat pinggulnya kembali terasa penuh, hangat, masih geli oleh gelombang nikmat. Sensasi panas, menggelitik, pijatan, dan gesekan. Air deras kembali memenuhi wadah pelumas di dalam vaginanya tiap kali Naruto menggenjot kuat-kuat.

Gelombang geli yang memanasi bagian dalam vaginanya membuat Sarada turut terpancing untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya mengikuti ritme brutal pria besar itu. Dan rasanya menjadi semakin enak, Demi Tuhan. Pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat, menggosok daging penis itu di dalam tubuhnya menggunakan dinding vaginanya sendiri _._

"Bisa lebih cepat lagi?" bisik Naruto pelan, untuk menginstruksikan agar pinggul Sarada dipercepat. "Kerena kita akan melaju lebih cepat."

Sarada menggigit bibir dan wajahnya tidak lagi melihat ke arah Naruto. Kepalanya terangkat dan ia fokus pada kecepatan pinggulnya. Ia fokus pada kenikmatannya. _"Ahhhh, ngg-aahhh,"_ Ia fokus memijat laju daging Naruto dengan dagingnya. Ia tidak memikirkan yang lain lagi, hanya fokus pada kenikmatan yang memijat dindingnya. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat. Desahan rengek meluncur dari bibirnya yang terbuka.

Bila dilihat dari posisi samping maka dapat disaksikan bahwa, pinggul kecil Sarada dan pinggul besar Naruto saling bertemu dalam tepukan konstan. _._ Saling menampar dalam hentakan brutal. Alat kelamin mereka saling terkunci dan menggenjot bersama dalam balutan seks liar dan terburu-buru.

Naruto sedikit menukikkan pinggulnya ke bawah dalam-dalam, sambil terus memberikan tusukan stabil yang jauh lebih besar, memberikan ia akses yang jauh lebih mudah dan lebih dalam demi menjangkau pusat kenikmatan Sarada.

Sarada berjengit saat merasakan ujung penis Naruto terus menikam semakin jauh ke tubuhnya, mendorong daging-daging yang jarang terjamah. Sarada semakin bersemangat saat tahu Naruto tengah berusaha memuaskannya lebih dan lebih. Lalu, desakan pinggulnya semakin liar _._

Bunyi tepukan pinggul bocah dan pria dewasa itu semakin menggila tanpa jeda. Sarada merasakan seluruh getaran di tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil perempuan mungil itu nampak basah kuyup seluruh badan, tetapi tubuhnya tetap tidak berhenti beresonansi dalam gelombang nikmat yang ditawarkan si pria dewasa.

Pinggul mungil itu semakin lentur dan terus menggebrakkan dirinya ke dalam pinggul pria dewasa di hadapannyaSarada ingin terus mempertahankan kontak seksualnya ini selamanya. Menyatukan alat kelamin dalam jalinan senggama panjang dan tak berujung.

Mereka terus mengaduk pinggul satu sama lain selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berlangsung selamanya. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada perut Sarada yang nampak membesar, punggungnya semakin membusung. Mata hitamnya terpejam rapat. Dan suaranya mengerang tertahan.

Naruto tahu pertanda ini. Ia segera memberi jalan saat pinggul bocah itu tersentak ke udara. Menyemburkan limpahan air urin bercampur mani yang deras. _Shhur._ Mengucur seperti air mancur dari dalam lipatan daging basah di depan matanya.

Pinggul Sarada bergetar. Seluruh jengkal tubuhnya mengejang. Orgasme ke-tujuh gadis kecil Uchiha berusia tiga belas tahun. Pikirannya tenggelam dalam gelombang kenikmatan seksual yang menghantam setiap jaringan sarafnya. Matanya sempat mengabur sesaat. Ia mengira dirinya akan pingsan.

Naruto melihat dengan puas saat Sarada mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengetatkan, menjepit, dan mengontraksikan dirinya untuk terus mengeluarkan cairan yang melimpah dari dalam tubuhnya dengan napas yang terpatah-patah. Naruto menyaksikan mata Sarada terpejam, tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya terus mengejang saat cairan terus menciprati dada Naruto dari jarak jauh.

Dalam keterpanaan, Naruto meraba kelenjar lengket yang menyelimuti dada dan perutnya. Melihat cairan itu menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Luapan hasil kerja keras yang khas dari kemaluan seorang perempuan yang didera gairah seksual tinggi.

"Masih bisa kencing?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Kepala Sarada mengangguk cepat, meski Naruto yakin ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

Naruto kembali memposisikan kejantanannya yang perkasa di dapan kedua paha Sarada yang masih terbuka lebar.

Pantat Sarada terangkat saat ia merasakan kembali kejantanan itu menghujam tanpa aba-aba, membelah tumpukan daging yang basah kuyupnya. Menciptakan bentuk tusukan dalam. Amat dalam. _Deep penetration._

Dinding-dinding vagina yang menggelora mengendurkan kontraksi penis Naruto sehingga ia menarik mundur kembali pinggulnya.

_Shuur_. Naruto kembali disuguhkan pemandangan air mancur yang mengucur indah dari air mani. Pria itu takjub melihat badai orgasme Sarada yang masih berlangsung lama, ternyata masih mampu menciptakan orgasme, meski hanya lewat sebersit rangsangan.

Delapan.

"Masih bisa lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara dalam.

Sarada mengangguk cepat dengan mata berair dan suara parau yang terpatah-patah. " _Ungh, hha, aah_ ..."

Naruto mencelupkan kembali penis itu dalam-dalam hingga membuat pinggul Sarada terdorong jauh ke belakang. Jauh ke belakang. _Semakin ke dalam_. Sarada tercekat napasnya sendiri, mendesah dalam tangisan, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang.

Sarada memandangi dengan terpesona saat perutnya mengencang ketika daging gemuk perkasa milih Naruto menjorok ke dalam lipatannya dan menghilang dari pandangan karena masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Perut rampingnya mengempis saat merasakan Naruto akan memberikan stimulus seksual lagi.

Naruto menghitung tiap kali melakukan tusukan _deep penetration._

_Satu. Tarik._

_Dua. Tarik._

_Tiga_. Tekan dan tahan.

Tarikan terakhir. _Shuuur._ Naruto melepaskan diri dan air mani Sarada yang hangat itu kembali mengucur deras dari lubang kecilnya seperti air mancur, menandakan gempa orgasme susulan yang menggetarkan seluruh jengkal tubuh gadis kecil itu.

Deras seperti mata air yang melegakan dahaga Naruto, disusul paha rampingnya yang bergetar kian dahsyat.

Sembilan. Kau luar biasa, Sarada.

Naruto mengocok penisnya sesaat sebelum menyiapkan diri untuk ronde selanjutnya.

Sarada tetap membuka lebar-lebar pahanya meski merasakan cairan itu akan mengalir lagi. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang langsung merapatkan paha, mengernyit, dan meringis, saat dilanda orgamse yang di luar kendali. Namun, tetap saja, kedua tangan Naruto telah menahan masing-masing pahanya agar tetap di udara dan terbuka lebar.

"Se-sepertinya aku akan ... _ahhangh_ ~"

Tubuh Sarada sedikit terangkat dan ia kembali mengucurkan air mani itu ke udara dengan jumlah masif. _Sphuur._

Sepuluh.

_Tidak bisa berhenti._

Paha Sarada merinding saat melihat wajah pria itu mendekati kelaminnya. Dinding vaginanya berjengit saat bibir lunak menyapu kulit lipatannya yang bergetar. Mata Naruto terpejam dan mengunci vagina mungil itu kuat-kuat dalam mulutnya. Kenikmatan geli yang melanda tubuhnya membuat perutnya hangat dan geli. Paha Sarada merapat. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berkontraksi hebat.

Sarada memejamkan mata erat-erat dan merasakan gelombang nafsu membakar isi kepalanya. Lidah Naruto sangat lebar dan mampu menyapu seluruh vaginanya. Hangat dan basah. Sarada merasa vaginanya tersedot kuat ke dalam mulut kelaparan Naruto. Cairan demi cairan terseruput ke dalam mulutnya. Sarada terus menembakkan semburan demi semburan tanpa henti ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Naruto masih mengepak-ngepak dan menampar, serta terus mendorong-dorong ke dalam lipatan daging basah itu. Urat-urat leher Sarada mengejang.

Pantat Sarada tanpa sadar kian terangkat ke udara. Wajah Sarada semakin memerah.

Telapak tangan kasar itu tiba-tiba mencaplok kedua bukit kerasnya. Ereksinya mengeras dalam remasan tangan perkasanya.

Ya, Tuhan. Kedua bukit itu sangat keras. Naruto bisa merasakan daging-daging yang padat yang menggumpal. Kedua putingnya yang tegak memberi aura dominasi. Naruto meremas kedua payudara itu seperti meremas payudara wanita-wanita dewasa yang dulu biasa ditemuinya. Dan keahlian jemari Naruto mampu membuat Sarada semakin menuju tepi klimaks.

Pancaran air itu kembali mengucur dari lipatan dagingnya. _Shhuur._

Perut Sarada terasa melilit dengan cepat.

Mata Sarada terpejam. Napasnya masih sangat pendek dan detak jantungnya menghentak-hentak dadanya.

Dengan intensitas cengkraman seperti itu payudaranya terasa membengkak.

Tubuh basah kuyup Sarada nampak mengkilat dengan keringat bercucuran. Suara desahan-desahan berat dan sesak terus keluar dari bibir Sarada. "P-paman, a-aku akan ... _ahhhh ..."_

Tekanan dalam tubuhnya sangat ingin meledak keluar. Namun kedua paha kecilnya dibuka lebar. Lubang kencing perempuan muda itu kian menyempit. Namun sesuatu bertenaga besar terasa sedang mendorong-dorong berusaha mendorong-dorong keluar.

Kasur tempat tidur mereka sudah basah disebabkan oleh cairan orgasme yang telah berkali-kali keluar dari tubuh Sarada. Namun Naruto sama sekali belum membuka peluang istirahat pada gadis kecilnya. Ia akan terus memberikan hantaman penuh semangat pada lubang yang kian hangat dan basah itu.

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat kepala Sarada yang lemas terkulai ke bawah. Tubuh mereka telah terjalin selama beberapa jam. Vaginanya sudah tidak kuat dengan segala rangsangan Naruto yang menyerang titik pertahanannya dengan maksimal dan kecepatan penuh.

Genangan kolam di dalam vagina basah itu semakin tidak terkendali. Suara tepukan-tepukan semakin nyaring _._ Naruto sangat sadar bahwa Sarada akan mencapai batas maksimalnya. Ia mengencangkan pahanya dan menambahkan sedikit kekuatan ekstra saat pinggulnya membangun ritme yang cepat dan kuat. Tepukan-tepukan liar itu semakin berbahaya _._

Naruto mendorongnya mendorong pinggulnya semakin ke bawah lebih keras dengan setiap dorongan. Terus menarik mundur kemaluannya menabrak dinding paling belakang dan titik terlemah Sarada tanpa jeda. " _A-anghhh~"_

Sarada semakin kehilangan kendali dengan tempo cepat yang diberikan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak diberikan waktu untuk jeda. Kulit kemaluan Sarada terasa pedih karena terus dihantam berkali-kali oleh pinggul Naruto, merasakan penis raksasa itu secara bertahap membangun lebih banyak kecepatan, merasakan kejantanan kerasnya meluncur menembusi lubang ketatnya.

Sarada mengeluarkan desahannya, pergeseran dan tekanan di dalam dirinya menyebabkan momen surgawi yang tak tertahankan. Rasa kencang dan dinding vagina yang terbuka lebar membuat setiap gerakan dan tusukan terasa membius. Sarada merasa kantong urinnya sudah sangat penuh. Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam dirinya, memberi lebih banyak beban padanya, mengamati mulut Sarada terbuka.

 _"Angh, anghhh."_ Mengeluarkan hawa panas dan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang memerah, bereaksi terhadap rangsangan yang diberikan. Penumpukan cairan mulai menimbulkan suara manis di antara merekaSarada bersumpah dia harus kencing sekarang. Rasa geli yang hebat mulai tumbuh di sekitar kemaluannya.

Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan memeras pinggang Naruto dengan kedua kakinya tidak tahan. Tangannya mendorong dada bidang Naruto untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. _Enghhh._ Naruto melihat kini tubuh bagian atas Sarada membusung hebat diiringi erangan tangis, memperlihatkan dua gunung payudaranya yang kini memadat dengan puting yang mengeras menghunus udara. Erangan Sarada semakin keras. Semprotan-semprotan air yang kecil keluar dari lubang Sarada tiap kali Naruto menarik penisnya _._ Perut rampingnya mengempis seakan-akan hendak mengosongkan sesuatu yang penuh dan tak tertahankan di dalam sana.

_"Ahhhh!"_

Jeritan nada tinggi meletus dari Sarada ketika pantatnya terangkat dan semburan besar cairan keluar dari saluran kencingnya seperti pompa air yang meledak.

 _Shhuar._ Cairan itu menyembur ke berbagai arah dan menyembur ke dada dan perut Naruto. Sisa semburan Sarada mengencingi dan mengucur ke tempat tidur.

" _Hhaaah ... hhaahh ... hhah_... "

Naruto belum pernah melihat orgasme hebat yang seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu kekuatan dan kekuatan seperti itu bisa datang dari sana. Muncratan Sarada seakan berlangsung selamanya, melapisi semua yang di dekatnya dalam semburan cairan yang nyaris tembus pandang. Meski hanya beberapa detik, Sarada merasa telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk semburan terakhir. Wajah Sarada memerah dan tubuhnya roboh di lantai dalam genangan besar cairannya sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya saat melihat Sarada berbaring di sana. Mata terpejam, gemetar dan kejang di lantai saat cairan terus mengalir keluar dari dirinya.

Naruto memandangi tubuh bocah yang berbaring lesu di hadapannya, tampaknya pingsan.

Ia makin bertanya-tanya, bisakah bocah hiperseks ini muncrat apabila sedang pingsan?

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sarada. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggang mungil itu agar sejajar dengan kemaluannya yang masih berdiri tegak dan keras. Sementara dada dan perut Sarada masih mendatar di permukaan tempat tidur. Ia mengangkat pantatnya sedikit ke udara. Vaginanya yang merah dan basah, masih terbuka dengan liur yang menetes-netes.

Sarada di tengah bayang-bayang pikirannya yang masih diselimuti oleh awan kenikmatan, merasakan sebuah benda tumpul keras kembali membelah daging di sekitar area kewanitannya.

Tubuhnya yang terasa terbelah menjadi dua terlalu lelah untuk bereaksi.

Penis itu mulai setengah jalan dan dalam sekali dorongan berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang kencingnya. Terus mendorong menuju dinding paling akhir di saluran kencingnya. Sarada merasakan penis 16 cm itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang tidak bertenaga. Vaginanya masih terasa hangat dan basah diisi oleh pelumas kental hasil ejakulasi. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang kekar saling bertemu sama sama lain untuk mengunci pinggangnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Naruto kembali memberikan pijatan sensual ke dalam dinding rahim Sarada. Gelombang kenikmatan itu kembali menjalar dari dinding-dinding basah Sarada menuju ke seluruh tubuh hingga ke ujung jari-jari.

Sarada memang tengah terlihat pingsan sekarang, namun ia masih bisa merasakan seluruh aktifitas yang dilakukan Naruto kepada tubuhnya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang berada di dekat saluran kencingnya masuk ke dalam lipatan daging kemaluan basah tersebut dan menekan-nekan dindingnya mencari klitoris. Dua jari besarnya meluncur licin dan menekan-nekan klitoris yang sudah membengkak tersebut.

Merasakan benda tumpul panjang yang masih tertanam dalam-dalam di tubuhnya, ditambah lagi klitorisnya yang terangsang di bawah kendali jemari Naruto, Sarada merasa ia akan pingsan lagi karena semua itu memberi stimulasi yang ekstrim ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Napas Sarada seakan terhenti saat Naruto mulai menarik dan mendorong dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. Seluruh pantat Sarada seakan-akan ikut terbenam ke tempat tidur.

Tak berapa lama Sarada merasakan Naruto menyelipkan bantal di bawah pinggangnya sehingga pantat Sarada tetap terangkat ke udara, sejajar dengan kejantanan Naruto yang keras.

Sarada merasakan tubuh Naruto semakin condong ke bawah, hingga ia merasakan dada bidangnya lengket di punggungnya. Kedua tangan Naruto masing-masing memeluk tubuh Sarada, satu di klitorisnya, satu mencengkram payudaranya yang keras seperti batu.

Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dan mulai menggerakan kedua jemari di tangannya untuk masing-masing tugas. Ketika tangan Naruto memeras kuat-kuat payudara anak itu, Naruto mulai menarik mundur tubuhnya keluar-masuk dalam kecepatan penuh. _Sphoksphoksphoksphok. Ahh ahh ahh ahh._ Tubuh Sarada sepenuhnya terkunci dalam kendali Naruto, sementara Naruto terus menggenjot tubuhnya yang tak bisa melawan.

Gesekan terus menerus di dalam perutnya membuat pinggul Sarada kembali terisi gelombang aliran hangat yang hendak keluar. Rasanya seperti ingin sekali kencing dan dinding-dindingnya menjadi saling merapat. Semakin diperparah dengan adanya penis Naruto yang menahan agar cairan itu tidak muncrat sekarang.

Tepukan-tepukan gila itu semakin kencang _._ Sarada merasa kantung kemihnya terasa sangat penuh sekali. Dorongan kencing membuncah di dalam perutnya, memaksa untuk meledak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Pantat Sarada mengencang. Pinggangnya semakin mencuat ke udara, menekan semakin dalam ke dalam pinggul Naruto. Sarada menyaksikan perut bagian bawahnya membesar dan mengempis akibat energi dorongan yang menembus dari dalam. Penis Naruto yang tertancam di dalam sana, masuk hingga menyentuh hingga bagian depan perutnya.

Naruto tersenyum merasakan tubuh bocah itu mulai bereaksi. Meski pun tidak banyak reaksi, namun ia bisa merasakan pergerakan. Pelan-pelan pantat sintal itu mendorong dirinya semakin dalam, menekan kuat-kuat menuju kejantananya, kian bernafsu, memberi sinyal pada Naruto untuk semakin menambahkan kecepatan.

Jemari perkasa Naruto semakin meremas buah dada Sarada yang kian mengeras. Kocokan di klitorisnya kian cepat dan gerakan memutar _._ Naruto terus memberikan rangsangan pada titik-titik paling sensitif di tubuh Sarada, sekaligus tetap menjaga kecepatan konstan yang menembus dinding pertahanan Sarada yang sudah sangat basah. Sama sekali tidak ada kelelahan di wajah Naruto. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sarada yang mengerang meminta pengampunan.

Naruto menjaga posisi dan kecepatan konstannya selama setengah jam. Paha dan pantat Sarada yang mulai bergetar perlahan-lahan mulai mengeluarkan semburan kecil ke sela-sela penis dan dinding vaginanya. Cairan itu mengalir deras membasahi pahanya hingga menggenang di bantal sanggahan dan perutnya. Sarada terasa tenggelam dalam air maninya sendiri.

Tangan Naruto yang semula berada di klitorisnya naik ke arah perut Sarada yang sudah sangat penuh oleh air kencing. Naruto memberi tekanan perlahan dan Sarada mengerang ketika dirasa wadah untuk menampung kencingnya kian menyempit. Air yang tidak sanggup tertampung keluar paksa dari lubang vaginanya yang sesak.

 _Shhrr._ Nyawa Sarada seakan tertarik sebagian saat semburan itu memaksa keluar. Pahanya bergetar keras dan semburan itu makin deras keluar menuruni pahanya. Kulit-kulitnya merinding dan kepalanya serasa melayang.

Merasa sudah mengerahkan tenaga sepenuhnya dan Sarada pun sudah melampaui kenikmatan yang diharapkan, Naruto mulai memelankan genjotannya, membiarkan Sarada menarik napas sejenak. " _Hhahh ... Hhahh ... Hhahh."_

Namun intensitas seksual bocah itu masih sangat tinggi sehingga kala Naruto tiba-tiba menarik kejantannya keluar dari kolam basah yang sempit itu. _Shuurr. "Henghh~"_ Segera tekanan di perut Sarada meledak deras keluar menyembur ke bantal disusul erangan tangis yang panjang. Dalam kurun waktu tiga detik yang panjang bantal itu menjadi lembek karena disirami terus-terusan. Seperti ember yang langsung ditumpahkan ke bantal dalam jumlah banyak mengirimi orgasme anak kecil yang telah mencapai belasan kali.

Tubuh mungilnya mengejang dan bergetar hebat di bawah kendali orgasme kuat yang melanda tubuhnya. " _Ungh~ ungh~ aaahhh"._ Suaranya yang menangis terdengar bergetar kala ia terus mendorong cairan itu keluar dari tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto memandangi dengan puas hasil aktifitasnya pada tubuh bocah itu yang kini terhentak-hentak oleh klimaksnya sendiri.

Naruto mendekati lubang merah itu dan menyesap daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hentakan bokong Sarada membuat Naruto bisa menelan tegukan demi tegukan mani hangat yang merembes deras. Tamparan lidah Naruto memberi rangsangan besar pada tubuhnya. Udara dari dalam mulutnya menyeruput air serta menyedot dagingnya kuat-kuat. Tangan besar Naruto mencengkram bokongnya dan meremas-remas dengan intens, seakan ingin memeras habis air di dalam tubuh anak itu agar tumpah ke mulutnya. Merasakan ada mulut Naruto yang siap menghabiskan seluruh cairannya membuat paha bocah itu kian basah.

_"Hungh~ aaah~"_

Serada merasakan kedua jari Naruto menghujam masuk ke dua selaput kulitnya dengan tekanan penuh. Lalu ..

_"Ohhnghh ..."_

Sarada menciprati tempat tidur kian banyak saat jemari Naruto menggoyangkan isi kelaminnya dengan sangat keras dan bertubi-tubi _._

__

Cairan orgasmenya benar-benar tidak habis-habis apabila sudah berada di bawah kendali Naruto.

Ketika semua itu sudah mereda, Sarada merasakan telapak tangan Naruto membalik tubuhnya dengan lembut. Membuatnya terbaring telentang dengan leluasa. Baru dari sana Sarada bisa menarik oksigen lebih banyak.

Tangan Naruto perlahan sedikit mengangkat selangkangannya ke udara, lalu mengatur kembali posisi bantal di bawah pinggul Sarada.

Naruto melihat ke arah genangan yang dihasilkan bocah tiga belas tahun di sekitaran vaginanya yang kini terbuka lebar. Sarada memandang di tengah bayang-bayang kabur melihat keberadaan dua tangan Naruto tengah membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Tubuh Naruto di hadapannya merangkak maju, membayangi keseluruhan tubuhnya yang kini basah dan kaku. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sarada. Terkunci beberapa saat, saling berlidah, dan bertukar air liur. Ciuman yang berlangsung sesaat, disusul dengan ciuman panas di leher.

Tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya membawa tubuh itu terangkat hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Sarada merinding saat bibir itu kian turun ke bawah menuju dadanya. Ia merasakan aliran hangat kembali mengucur dari tempat kencingnya. Bibir basah Naruto melahap rakus daging payudara sensitif Sarada yang terasa keras saat pipinya menyentuh mereka, mendorong puncaknya dan dan menyedot area puncak itu dengan satu hisapan panjang.

Kedua kaki Sarada melingkar di lingkaran pinggang lebar Naruto. Sarada yang nyaris pingsan melengkung hendak jatuh ke belakang dan segera ditahan oleh kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggangnya.

Sarada kembali merasakan benda tumpul mencoba menembus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tangan Sarada terkulai dan terbuka begitu saja, punggungnya melengkung sempurna ke belakang, kakinya sudah lemas. Apabila tidak ada tangan Naruto yang memegangi pinggangnya maka dapat dipastikan tubuhnya yang setengah pingsan akan langsung membentur tempat tidur.

Naruto kembali memposisi kejantannya di depan vagina Sarada. Lalu kembali menjeblos daging rapat itu.

Naruto mendorongnya mendorong pinggulnya semakin ke bawah lebih keras dengan setiap dorongan. Terus menarik mundur kemaluannya menabrak dinding paling belakang dan titik terlemah bocah tersebut tanpa jeda.

Sarada tidak mengingat kapan Naruto tahu-tahu membuat tubuhnya terbanting-banting dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan daging keras berkali-kali. _Plok plok plok plok ..._

Naruto melihat payudara Sarada terpantul keras di depan matanya. Berkeringat. Basah. Licin. Dan nampak berat saat terpantul-pantul. Rupanya seluruh ereksi payudaranya telah berkumpul sedari tadi sehingga kini menimbulkan wujud payudara kokoh yang keras dan merah.

Naruto menggenjot kian keras hingga payudara itu makin terpantul-pantul kuat di depan matanya dan makin memberikan sensasi bunyi daging yang bertabrakan.

Sarada memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Lehernya mengejang. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Tubuhnya lemas di atas tubuh Naruto, sehingga tangannya hanya mampu terkulai ke belakang. Hanya pelukan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang mampu membuat Sarada bertahan dalam posisi duduk.

Dengan susah payah Sarada melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri yang berkeringat. Payudaranya terbanting keras-keras di depan wajah Naruto. Getaran daging di dalamnya terus memberi sensasi pijatan hebat. Naruto menempelkan bibir ke pertengahan lembah di antara kedua gunungnya. Lalu memandang ke arah dagu bocah perempuan itu dan lehernya yang berkeringat.

Merasa kasurnya sudah terlalu basah untuk bersenggama, Naruto menggendong tubuh Sarada untuk dibawa ke dinding.

Bunyi daging kenyal dan basah kontan menguasai ruangan _._

Sarada berjinjit tinggi dan Naruto menusuknya dari sela-sela paha. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Naruto dari belakang.

Bila dilihat dari belakang, maka yang terlihat hanya bagian belakang Naruto dengan punggung kekar yang berkeringat, dan pinggulnya yang dengan laju menusuk dinding cermin, karena seluruh tubuh Sarada sepenuhnya tersamarkan oleh sosok besar tubuh Naruto yang membayanginya dari belakang.

Paha Sarada bergetar saat melihat ujung penis Naruto berkali-kali hendak menembus perutnya. Sarada melihat bagian bawah perutnya yang berkali-kali terdorong keluar. Menunjukkan seberapa panjang dan seberapa besar tiang besar Naruto masuk ke dalam dirinya. Payudaranya terbanting-banting kian keras. Dorongan Naruto sudah berada di luar kendalinya. Dagingnya yang semakin basah membuat Naruto dengan mudah menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya.

Sarada melihat tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin yang basah kuyup. Wajahnya memerah. Badannya bergerak maju mundur. Tangan besar Naruto menjalar dan meremas kedua payudaranya yang mengeras. Mengurung tubuh lemasnya ke dalam pelukan. Lidah Naruto menjilati leher dan daun telinganya. Pemandangan itu membuat mata Sarada mengabur dan kepalanya terasa melayang. Stimulasi yang datang terus menerus itu membuatnya semakin terbius oleh rangsangan. Tangan Naruto yang satunya memegangi perutnya, merasakan tonjolan penisnya sendiri tiap kali ia mendorong dalam-dalam.

"Kau merasakannya?"Suara bariton Naruto berhembus pelan di sebelah telinganya.

 _Plok plok plok plok ..._ Bunyi itu seakan menghipnotis Sarada _. YaTuhan aku akan-_

 _Shhuaar. AHHNGH_. Tekanan besar di dalam tubuhnya mendorong pinggulnya ke depan dan Sarada menyemprot keras cerminnya. Panjang dan lama. _Shuurr_. Rembesan air deras yang keluar dari antara kedua paha Sarada mengaliri kakinya.

Keduanya terduduk di lantai. Naruto meraba perutnya lalu turun memijat klitoris Sarada, sambil meremas payudaranya. Orgasme ke-lima belas Sarada baru saja menyapu seluruh cermin, namun jari Naruto tidak berhenti memijat. _Ohngh unghh ungh._

"Ti-tidak ku- _aahtt ..."_

Pijatan di klitorisnya semakin menggila. Dan Naruto tidak akan berhenti selama masih merasakan air hangat itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ku-mo- _hhoonhh ... "_

_"Putingmu masih ereksi."_

Sarada menjerit separuh menangis saat merasakaan pinggulnya tersentak melonjak kuat-kuat ke udara. Tetapi tidak ada lagi yang keluar. Sarada terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun, saat ia menyadari dirinya tidak mampu lagi menyuplai ejakulasi basah.

Naruto tersenyum. _Orgasme kering._

Naruto memandangi paha Sarada yang masih terbuka lebar di depan cermin. Katup kelaminnya membuka dan menutup seiring tarikan napas memburu, seperti sama-sama mencari oksigen. " _Aaahhh. Aaahhh."_

Dagingnya sangat memerah dan tebal. Basah dan mengkilat. Meski bentuknya sangat kecil, tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang dikenalnya., namun daging sempit itu sanggup mengulum penis raksasanya dan menggoyangnya rakus.

Sarada menyaksikan tubuhnya sendiri di pantulan kaca. Kacau. Berkeringat. Basah. Terengah-engah. Tepat sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya dan ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Naruto meraba dada bocah itu. Detak jantungnya sangat keras bertalu-talu di telapak tangan.

Begitu, kah, rasanya orgasme yang dialami oleh anak kecil?

Naruto ingin melihat Sarada orgasme lagi.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini sebenarnya rada ngakak sih karena nggak realistis-realistis amat. Cuma kalo di video-video Jepang gitu, mereka emang bisa 'nyembur' beberapa kali. Tapi gatau ya kalo misal kondisinya begini #cries 
> 
> Trus maafkeun soal sound efeknya yang cringey abis HAHA  
> Karena saya kudu membangun suasana dengan lebih nyata, sodara-sodara
> 
> At least, sayonara


End file.
